Kai (Ninjago)
|-|Season 1= |-|DX= |-|ZX= |-|Kendo= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 6= |-|True Potential= |-|Post-Season 8= Summary Kai is the Red Ninja of Fire, and Nya is his younger sister. He and his teammates were chosen by Sensei Wu to protect the Green Ninja. He was the last Ninja to join the team, last to get his Golden Weapon, and the last to unlock his True Potential. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu Name: Kai Origin: Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Gender: Male Age: Likely in between his late teens and his early twenties Classification: Red Ninja of Fire, Blacksmith, Spinjitzu master Powers and Abilities: Spinjitzu mastery, Enhanced Strength, Durability and Speed, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Restricted Flight, Fire Manipulation, Dragon Summoning (able to summon an elemental dragon, which can launch Breath Attacks), Fire Resistance, Elemental Shield, Vehicle Summoning (With Sword of Fire), Able to Hack into any machine (With Technoblade), Durability Negation against intangible beings with Aeroblade, likely Elemental Intangibility with True Potential (Is pure elemental energy), Resistance to Possession with Deepstone Armor, Power Nullification with Vengestone Chains, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Large Town level (Even without his powers, he survived getting stomped by Morro, who did this. Should at least be comparable to him with his powers), Higher with Spinjitzu (Spinjitzu allows one to overpower multiple foes physically more powerful then the strongest Elemental Masters individually easily) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Able to keep up with Jay) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class, Higher with Spinjitzu Durability: Large Town level (Survived getting stomped by Morro when his powers were off); Unknown with the elemental shield (Able to survive orbital impacts by absorbing the force of entering an atmosphere at nearly 6 million feet per second) Stamina: High (Able to run Parkour in large distances without tiring out) Range: Standard melee range; several metres with fire Standard Equipment: *'Golden Sword of Fire:' The Sword of Fire is one of the Golden Weapons of Ninjago, formerly used by Kai. It appears as a golden katana with an elaborate, fire-breathing dragon head design on the hilt that extends up most of the blade. The Sword of Fire is able to engulf its blade in flames and shoot fireballs at enemies or objects. It can also transform into the Blade Cycle if the wielder can maintain their focus. *'Fire Elemental Blade:' Can generate and manipulate intense heat and fire, allowing it to shoot fire blasts and ignite nearly anything. *'Fire Techno Blade:' When dormant, the Techno Blades lack their distinctive heads and much of their power, being too dull to effectively cut most objects. However, their true power is revealed when in the proximity of a hackable machine; the Blades grow in size, and their blades become sharper and begin glowing. It is then that the Techno Blades truly work as weapons and hacking devices. He can change the functions of the machines in contact to fit his personal element *'Fire Aeroblade:' The Aeroblades resemble a shuriken-like weapon that is usually dull and non-colored. However, when touched, they glow in bright colors, usually depending on the person’s element, which allows the weapon to have the ability to nullify Intangibility when they come in contact. The Aeroblades are circular in shape with three sharp points on their sides.The Aeroblades can also be used for battling enemies that are not ghosts, being used as regular weapons. Kai has used his Aeroblade as shurikens, and they are large enough to be used against other weapons in melee combats, just like shurikens also. *'Golden Twin Katanas:' A pair of two golden katanas, ready to slice through things clean! Intelligence: Kai is a battle genius. Able to learn and master a wide range of Martial Arts in a short period of time. Weaknesses: Hydrophobia, Hot-headed, arrogant, Fear of Christmas related themes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spinjitzu:' Kai is a master of spinjitzu, on which he is able to turn himself into a miniature Tornado, based on fire. This can be combined with the other ninjas spinjitzu to create the Tornado of Creation. *'Airjitzu:' Similar to the Spinjitzu, although it gives the ability for short-term flight. *'Fire Dragon Summoning:' When conquering his fears and doubts, Kai is able to summon a Dragon made out of his fire elemental powers. *'Blade Cycle Summoning:' Using his Sword of Fire, Kai is able to create a bike called the Blade Cycle. It is surrounded by Fire and can fire numerous missiles. *'Ninja Skills:' As a trained ninja, Kai is an expert in stealth and martial arts, as well as training with numerous weapons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lego Category:Pilots Category:Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Chain Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users